


It Is Not a No

by SnowyWolff



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dancing, F/F, In which Liechtenstein isn't nearly as innocent as she seems, Nationverse, aph yuri week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 21:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15871740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowyWolff/pseuds/SnowyWolff
Summary: Occasionally Austria still hosts a ball. It gives Lili the perfect excuse to ask Belarus for a dance.





	It Is Not a No

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 - Dance
> 
> *Note: I imagine Lili as older than canon age for, well, obvious reasons, I hope.

Austria is hosting one of his large balls again, inviting most of Europe, though those uninvited still show up more often than not.

Lili hides a giggle behind her hand as Austria stalks across the floor with Prussia at his heels, both caught up in some argument that has Prussia grinning and Austria struggling not to make a scene in the middle of the room.

Basch follows her gaze and scoffs. “Those two.”

Lili hums, returning her attention to the champagne flute she had left on the table. A drop of condense rolls down the side until she presses her finger against it, watching it mutely.

“Lili.” Basch doesn't mean it as a reprimand, but she takes it as one anyway.

She sits up, taking her finger in her mouth to have something to do. Sweeping her eyes across the floor again, she finds most people still conversing, though Italy has Germany firmly in a waltz that sweeps them across the floor. They evade Poland and Lithuania who are just coming up for a dance, and Lili is a little jealous of Poland’s elaborate dress. It is grand and perfect for the sweeping dances Austria insists on at his parties.

“Do you want to dance?” Basch asks, perhaps a little awkward. He's not a particularly good dancer, but she must seem like she wants to and he likes to make her happy.

She smiles, reaching across the table to pat his arm. “No need, brother. I'm fine.”

Turning back to the floor, her eyes are attracted to perhaps the most controversial person present. Russia stands at the far side, leaning against the elaborate wall decoration, eyes guarded as he watches the other guests. He isn't really supposed to be there either, but he showed up anyway and no one really feels like showing him the door either.

Sometimes Lili feels a little bad for him. None of them can really pick and choose their governments and he's shunned by most people nowadays because of his. Ukraine has been keeping herself to the other side of the room, often in company of Hungary. Belarus is…

Lili pauses, scanning the room for the other sister. She finds her sitting alone, nursing a glass that could either be water or vodka. By the looks of the small sips she took, it is most likely the latter.

It's a little sad, Lili thinks. Belarus looks lonely, a country often forgotten and lumped together with her brother. As much as she loves Basch, she really could relate.

An impulse brings her to her feet, her brother sending her a quizzical look.

“Excuse me,” she says and dodges past a waiter, taking a new glass of champagne as she does.

The walk across the room is casual and she stops occasionally to accept a compliment from France or Romano or steal something to nibble from the many dishes carried around the room. Hungary asks her for a dance, but she politely declines, eyes still set on the blonde finishing off the last of her vodka.

Taking another glass from a waiter, she leans around Belarus and smiles. “Another?”

Belarus blinks slowly and turns her head, eyes taking in Lili’s face before dropping down to the offered glass. She takes it, long nails scraping over Lili’s fingers. Inclining her head, she mutters, “Thank you.”

Lili takes that as an invite, dropping down in the chair next to Belarus. A jacket is thrown over the back and she recognizes it as Estonia’s. The nation himself is on the other side of the floor, having an intense discussion with Finland while Sweden is distracted by Portugal.

Turning back to Belarus, she finds her already watching her, dark blue eyes hooded by long lashes. It’s a neutral expression, carefully composed, but Lili can sense confusion like no other.

“Cheers,” she says, inclining her glass to Belarus.

A pause, then the pure clink of crystal as Belarus touches her glass to hers. She doesn’t say anything, simply drinks the Ruinart champagne as if it’s a stein of beer. She can hear France gasp somewhere from the dance floor as if someone has wedged a knife between his ribs, though it could have been England pouring his own glass of champagne over his shoes.

Lili keeps her eyes on Belarus however, finding her far more interesting than the shouting and cussing that is happening behind them. Placing her head on her palm, she takes to unabashed observation, something she has taken over from Basch.

Belarus hasn’t particularly dressed up. Her dress is simple but elegant, with pretty stitching at the top and flowing out below the waist. Her long hair is loose, pale blond strands shining golden in the light of the chandeliers, and her bow is slightly skewed as if she rushed tying it. A thin layer of lip gloss colours her lips a tantalizing pink and Lili finds herself staring at them a little longer than was probably necessary.

“Your brother is staring,” Belarus says, running a thin finger across the rim of her glass, eyes shifting casually to where Basch is.

“Oh, he is?” Lili glances past her shoulder absently.

Basch is halfway out of his chair, but freezes when Lili catches his eye. She raises an eyebrow and he has the decency to pretend he intended to speak with someone else. She watches him fumble for conversation with the Netherlands, turning scarlet when Belgium passes by and whispers something in his ear as she touches his lower back suggestively.

Lili sighs, finishing off her champagne with a smack of her lips. “Big brothers can be such a pain.”

Belarus says nothing, though she shifts ever so slightly as if to block off Russia entirely. She brushes her hair back, her fingers lingering a little longer than necessary on her bangs. There is a hesitation, the feeling of there being something on the tip of her tongue, trying to come out, but being stopped by some inhibition.

Having no such inhibitions herself, Lili stands and offers her hand. “May I have this dance, Ms. Belarus?”

Belarus seems to have stopped breathing, but then she gives the tiniest nod and takes Lili’s hand. Lili tugs her to her feet and leads her to the dance floor, dodging past an overly-enthused Romania dragging a less-than-willing Bulgaria along in what could maybe be interpreted as a waltz if you squinted and had a lot to drink.

Lili turns to Belarus with a twirl, her own heavy dress flowing around her as she steps closer, placing a hand on Belarus’ shoulder. Belarus settles a hand on Lili’s waist and takes Lili’s hand in the other. They stand like that for a moment and Lili stifles a giggle because it’s obvious Belarus is counting until she can fall into step with the music, her head bobbing along. Then she takes the first step, guides Lili into hers, and they twirl around the room.

There are barely any incidents, though they narrowly avoid Spain taking Luxembourg for a spin and almost spinning into them. Belarus knows her classical dances well and, after testing the waters on each one, finding Lili knowing exactly what is intended to follow, starts to create her own waltzes.

At first Belarus frowns in concentration, but it soon smooths into something more neutral, the twitching of her lips indicating the hints of a smile. Lili, on the other hand, cannot stop smiling and a giggle escapes her when Belarus dips her. The noise surprises the other so much that Lili almost slips from her grasp, which in turn makes Lili burst into laughter. Belarus grabs her shoulder and hauls her back to her feet because Lili certainly isn’t of any use, holding onto Belarus’ arm as she tries to regain her breath.

“Are you… okay?” Belarus asks after a hesitation, frowning down at Lili.

Lili waves her hand dismissively before covering her mouth as another unflattering snort escapes her. “I’m okay. I’m okay.” She takes a deep breath and squeezes Belarus’ arm, eyes sparkling as she meets Belarus’ deep blue ones. “Oh, I’m really okay.”

Belarus nods slowly, as if she doesn’t quite believe that but also doesn’t know what else to do. “Would you like to sit?”

Shaking her head, Lili places her hand back on Belarus’ shoulder and holds out the other for her to take. Belarus slips her hand around her waist and in her hand again almost automatically, still a little confused.

They start again, Belarus going slower this time, careful to avoid more dips. Lili runs her hand across Belarus’ shoulder, catching her attention with a smile. She pauses in the dance, both their dresses swishing at the sudden opposing force, and Belarus blinks down at her. Lili stands on the tips of her toes and whispers, “You’re so cute.”

Belarus opens her mouth, closes it again, stares intently at her shoes for a second before she nods. “Thank you.” She hesitates, eyes going over Lili’s dress. “You look pretty.” She immediately steps back into the music then, ignoring the smile on Lili’s face and twirling her around the room without another word.

When Belarus eventually deposits her back at her brother’s table, with a small curtsy and a pretty pink flush because Lili had pressed a goodbye kiss against her cheek, Lili reaches for a napkin and asks Germany for a pen which Italy fishes from his pocket and hands it to her with a wink because _of course_ he knows what she’s going to do.

She presses the napkin in Belarus’ fingers when they’re leaving the building, much to the nation’s confusion. But Lili simply smiles, squeezes her arm and then turns back to where her brother has started an argument with Austria because he hadn’t for the entire evening. Glancing past her shoulder, she finds Belarus with her phone out and she ducks her head when her own phone chimes.

The message reads,  _You must have drunk too much_.

Lili rolls her eyes, tapping a reply as she does: _No. Text me tomorrow and you_ _’ll know._ She glances up, meeting Belarus’ eyes after she’s read the message. They’re dark and hard to gauge, but there’s a nod before she joins Ukraine and they drive off in a shiny black sedan.

Excited, she tugs her brother away from Austria mid-sentence with a wave, not caring one bit about about her brother’s sputtering. They’ve had centuries of bickering and right now Lili wants to go to bed quickly, so she can ask Belarus on a date the next morning.

He sends one last glare past his shoulder before he gives in and guides her to where he parked the car. They walk quietly for a moment before he tentatively asks, “Did you have fun?” _with Belarus_ was left unsaid.

Lili smiles, hopping down the sidewalk and opening the car door as Basch walks around it. Buckling her belt and brushing her hair back, she says, “Almost too much,” as Basch reverses the car and drives them to the hotel.

***

_Good morning. -B_

_Morning! I_ _’m going to ask you something so you know I’m being serious. Ready? -L_

_Do I have a choice? -B_

_No. -L_

_Very well. I_ _’m listening. -B_

_Would you like to go on a date with me? -L_

_…You drink too much. -B_

_Is that a yes? -L_

_It is not a no. -B_


End file.
